narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kohaku Shio
Kohaku Shio (琥珀) is a chūnin of Uzushiogakure. Background Personality Kohaku is a naturally very naive guy. He tends to avoid this in anyway he can. He's shown to be easily manipulated and made a fool of. He's the type of person to make a "bright side", usually where there is none, and look at it, sometimes even neglecting the situation itself. While his optimism can be refreshing for people around him, it's usually seen as hindering to most, especially during serious times. He's not one to show any sorrow in front of people and often, when it comes to be too much, he would simply zone out, lost in his own thoughts and start tearing up, no matter who's around. When he was assigned a chūnin, he began to mature; showing to be more stoic to necessary situations. Whenever it's appropriate though, he's still the blithe person he's known to be. Appearance Kohaku has fair-skin and brown spiked hair slanted to the the left. He partically ties his hair with what looks like a bead. Kohaku's eye colour is a dark, dull brown. He naturally owns an apathetic expression, which he's pretty insecure about, so to hide it he's usually seen with an exaggerated emotion displayed facially. Kohaku's attire consists of creamish top with two brown clips attached to hold the piece together. The top is tucked into greyish-brown pants that roll up just below his knees. He wears brown shinobi sandals and a black forehead protector that rests confortably across his forehead. He wears short, brown wristbands that will lengthen over time. Kohaku's shuriken hoister is of a different design to the default hoister. Kohaku's consists of two straps and only one shuriken pouch which he uses to store kunai. It is noted that he does not wrap bandages around his leg like other shinobi do. Kohaku usually carries a katana that sits in a black scabbard across is back. It is held in place by a strap; horizontally across his shirt. Kohaku's childhood attire consists of the same coloured creamish top, however with lengthened sleeves and matching pants to his current attire. As he isn't a fully fledged ninja yet, his forehead protecter is a creamish coloured cloth with a picture of a grey piece taped to is. It is shown that he often carries a wooden sword and shield across his back. Abilities (here) Kenjutsu Kohaku's signiture ability is his skill in kenjutsu. He is highly proficient with a sword and is noted to be skilled enough to rival one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, despite his age. Kohaku seems to prefer the use of his katana over ninjutsu, stating ability in kenjutsu depends on your ability and your ability alone. Ninjutsu depends on your chakra level; once depleated you have no skill. Ninjutsu Another reason for him refusing to use ninjutsu is his inability to perform any without it backfiring horribly. While in the academy, he was known to struggle with it, even with the help of teachers. He used to stay after school, overnight to just practice his ninjutsu. Even now, he still trains in secret. Trivia * Kohaku Shio translates to "Warrior of the Tide". * During childhood, Kohaku was often called "Koko" because his teacher stuttered. This resulted in nearly all his peers nicknaming his Koko. * The blade of Kohaku's katana has the inscription "信", translating to trust. Category:Shio Clan Category:LUV's Characters